hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtains Down
Curtains Down is the third mission of Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is sent to Paris and assigned to kill the eminent opera actor, Alvaro D'Alvade and an American ambassador, Richard Delahunt. D'Alvade is in the middle of rehearsals of a production of Tosca at the Paris Opera House, and Delahunt is also present observing his rehearsals. Background Outcome Agent 47 successfully assassinates both of his targets, Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade. However, when he leaves the opera house, 47 is followed - and later shot - by a police officer. This event is elaborated on in Hitman: Contracts, in which 47 experiences near-death hallucinations and recovers in time to evade capture by the GIGN led by Inspector Albert Fournier, the Chief of Police. His briefing is expanded to include Inspector Fournier as a third target, and reveals him to be an accomplice of D'Alvade and Delahunt. 47 evades the GIGN, kills Fournier, and steals a police car to get to DeGaulle Airport. Diana and 47 both escape from Paris on a commercial plane to the USA. During the flight, Diana shares information about the organisation who is undermining the ICA. 47 demands payment for his continued services, prompting Diana to reveal that the money for his fee is already under his seat. Mission information Briefing Hello 47. We've got some business at the Paris Opera. There are two targets: The famous tenor, and Richard Delahunt, the American Ambassador to the Vatican. Our client claims they're behind a prostitution ring trafficking in boys and girls from Eastern Europe. Tosca is still in rehearsal, so there's plenty of activity at the opera-house and you shouldn't be too conspicuous. Ambassador Delahunt watches most rehearsals from his box. He travels with an armed escort, but there shouldn't be any other security to speak of. You'll get some cover from the construction crew renovating the theater for the new season. We've also left you a pick-up at the cloak room. In the third act of Tosca, the tenor faces a firing squad. That scene may provide a useful opportunity. It's a straightforward assignment, 47, but the Agency's been having some problems in Paris. Use extreme caution. Objectives # Kill Alvaro D'Alvade. # Kill Richard Delahunt. # Escape the opera. Intel # The contents of the toolboxes will not be searched when you are frisked. # There is a lift shaft from the backstage area to the stage. It is closely observed and only actors are permitted. # Lead actors go to their private rooms to rehearse during breaks. # The large chandelier is attached with bolts to the floor of the attic. # Only actors are allowed on stage. # The light technicians have key-cards to the light control room. # There is a light rack above the stage that might prove useful. # The prop gun used for the execution in the opera is an exact replica of a real World War I pistol. Gallery Weapons Firearms File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by security guards. Found in weapon caches. File:Mp5 SMG, Mp5 SMG S.jpg|'MP5' Carried by Delahunt's bodyguards. Found in weapon cache on the third floor. File:Mauser C96.jpg|'Real WWI Pistol' Obtained from the guard at the coat check. File:Mauser C96.jpg|'Prop WWI Pistol' Carried by executioner. Found in his dressing room between rehearsals. File:Nailer.jpg|'Nailer' Carried by workers in the basement under the stage. Melee File:Hammer.jpg|'Hammer' Carried by workers throughout the theatre. File:Screwdriver.jpg|'Screwdriver' Carried by worker near the Light Control Room keycard. Disguises File:Guard_Disguise_2.png|'Guard' Permitted everywhere except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can open carry SLP. 40 pistol without suspicion. File:Worker Disguise 2.png|'Green Construction Worker' Permitted everywhere except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can open carry Nailer and Hammer without suspicion. File:Worker Disguise 3.png|'White Construction Worker' Permitted everywhere except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can open carry Nailer and Hammer without suspicion. File:Worker Disguise 5.png|'Blue Construction Worker' Permitted everywhere except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can open carry Nailer and Hammer without suspicion. File:Worker Disguise 4.png|'Blue Construction Worker' Permitted everywhere except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can open carry Nailer and Hammer without suspicion. File:BM Disguise Bodyguard.png|'Bodyguard' Permitted everywhere except the stage. Can open carry MP5 without suspicion. File:BM Disguise Actor.png|'Actor' Permitted everywhere except Delahunt's private box. The rehearsal will not begin until you go onstage. Carries Replica Mark III, which is not a real weapon and does not arouse suspicion. File:Executioner Disguise.png|'Executioner' Permitted everywhere except Delahunt's private box. Can be used to shoot D'Alvade with the real WWI Pistol. The rehearsal will not begin until you go onstage. Can open carry Real WWI Pistol and Prop WWI Pistol without suspicion. Notes * On the small, isolated section of the third floor is a door that requires a keycard to open. The only way to obtain the keycard is go into a room in the basement filled with garbage bags and containing 3 rats. Kill all the rats and an item called Keycard RatClub will appear on the table. Inside the locked room is a cage containing rats boxing and playing poker. * Firing an unsuppressed weapon during the execution scene will go unheard by the people inside the theatre; this is because the musical crescendo is obscuring the firing sound. * The rehearsal will repeat until one of the targets is killed, or the area is on full alert. There is about 10 minutes between each rehearsal, and the execution scene is performed twice each rehearsal. ** The rehearsal will not begin if Alvaro or the executioner is not ready to perform for any reason. * If the Prop WWI Pistol is stolen and the executioner cannot find it, he will immediately report it to the guard at the coat check. * If the Real WWI Pistol has not already been acquired and the area is on full alert or the guard at the coat check is dead, it can no longer be obtained. * The two other actors carry Replica Mark III props, which are not real weapons despite their appearance and will not alert others when carried by 47. * * Should you gain access to Richard Delahunt's viewing box, he will immediately recognise 47 as a clone assassin and beg for his life before running away. Trivia * There are 66 NPCs on this level. This includes 18 security guards/police and 7 bodyguards to watch out for. * This mission takes place on St. Patrick's Day. * This is the only mission in Blood Money that takes place in Europe; it is also one of only two to take place outside the USA, the other being A Vintage Year. * Radios found on this level can be heard reporting in French that the Vice-President of the United States, Spaulding Burke, has been assassinated. This event foreshadows a later mission in the game. * This level was supposed to feature a working version of the Replica Mark III rifle prop used by the actors onstage, but the real version goes unused in the game. * The title Curtains Down refers to the ending of a stage play, where the curtains close. Figuratively, it can also mean the end of something. * The rats playing poker in the Ratclub all have the same cards, a nine of hearts, a Jack of clovers, and a four of spades. * The post mission cutscene shows 47 walking past "Le Gilded Truffle". this is a Simpsons reference to The Gilded Truffle. * The falling chandelier is a reference to a famous scene from the novel The Phantom of the Opera, which takes place in the same opera house. ** The Phantom's signature half-mask can be seen in the theatre's basement. * The opportunity to assassinate Alvaro D'Alvade during the execution scene in Tosca is inspired by Polish/Russian movie Déjà vu. The protagonist of the film assassinates a lead actor with a sniper rifle just as a firing squad takes their shot.Assassination scene in the movie (from 10:02 to 11:30) ** It is also based on the Tosca play itself. Both Tosca and Cavaradossi believe a fake execution is happening, with Tosca declaring "What an actor" when her lover is executed. * If the executioner actor kills D'Alvade with rigged WWI gun and he saw you entering or leaving his room earlier from a distance, he will somehow know what you did and tell the guards on you. See also * Walkthrough Video References es:Abajo_el_Telón Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money